1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to replaceable panel devices, and more particularly to a replaceable panel device used in portable electrical apparatuses such as mobile phone handsets and PDAs.
2. Description of Prior Art
Portable electronic apparatuses, such as mobile phone handsets and PDAs, are in widespread use around the world. There is a growing need to provide consumers with a handset that has a replaceable panel, in order to conveniently change the aesthetic appearance of the handset.
A conventional replaceable panel device is used in the Alcatel OT310 type handset. A panel is mounted on a body of a handset by the replaceable panel device. The panel has a clasp extending from an end thereof. A plurality of clips extends from two sides of the panel. The body of the handset has a clasp hole and a plurality of clip holes defined therein. The panel is mounted on the body of the handset by engagement of the clasp in the clasp hole, and by engagement of the clips in the clip holes. When a user want to separate the panel from the body of the handset, he/she applies force on a portion of the panel where the clasp is located, and detaches the panel from the body of the handset.
However, the panel of the conventional replaceable panel device is separable from the body of the handset only by the application of force. It can be hard to separate the panel from the body, and it is not easy to control the correct amount of force needed. Furthermore, the panel is liable to become damaged after it has been detached from the body a number of times.
A replaceable panel device for a handset which has a simple structure, firm fixing and easy operation is desired.